TFP AU The Cataclysm and the Exodus
by Vexatron Primal
Summary: Have you read the covenant of Primus? Cuss most of this AU starts in between the chapter The Age of Evolution and the cataclysm.
1. Chapter 1 The Cataclysm and the Exodus

Vector prime and Alpha Trion foresaw the great cataclysm that would befall cybertron and would wipe out most life on the planet.  
So they spoke with the tribal leaders of the Maximals, Predacons, Seacons and the insecticons.  
the leaders for the Maximals where Ultramamoth primal the oldest and wisest. LioBrake primal the most assertive yet carefree of the primals. Orion Primal the youngest and newest to becoming a Primal.  
all took the primes words to spark and began making plans to save their race by building ships with the primes help.  
For the Predacons it was Predaking who decided to stay with his brethren. Who did not want to leave their home land. But he did ask the primes to help the ones who where too young to stay and thous who where willing to leave.  
the Insecticons Queen could not leave her hive so she had the primes take her heir to be the next hive Queen as well as meany of her drones and solders.  
How ever ... the Seacons where no ware to be found.  
and all wile the primes where at work helping thos in need...  
A group of rogues had their own plans Yeesss... Wile Vector prime and Alpha Trion and the others where at work making the arks. Galvatron, Terrorsaur and the insecticons Tarantulas and Scorponok conspired to steal a golden disc said to hold the location of a great and ancient power.  
Thes rogues manged to steal the disc as well as a ship holding the protoforms of the new insecticon hive and young Predacons.  
How ever this ship was not unguarded a predacon who had been entrusted by Predaking him self to protect the ship.  
He fought bravely and honorably against Galvatron but he was struck from behind by a poisoned dagger and was left to die. How ever Orion Primal who had seen the ship take off found him...

And that is episode 1


	2. Episode 1 The warriors journey

A few cycles later...

Orion primal: how is he doing Rhinox? Rhinox: It seems most of the cyber venom has left his systems. And he should be...  
(in the CR room) ?: GARRRAH unhand me Maximal! Young Maximal: Ow hey! Gees~ your welcome. Rhinox: awake now...  
Orion primal: Calm down Dinobot and tell us what happened. Dinobot: I will tell you nothing maximal! I report only to Predaking.  
Predaking: Then i sagest you report now Dinobot.  
Dinobot: Sire i have failed you. I could not protect the ship from that rouge Galvatron...  
Predaking: indeed you have. Normally such a failure would earn one banishment or death. Dinobot: i... under stand...  
Predaking: How ever we have all failed to see Galvatrons plans. And have failed to stop him from escaping. Therefor your only punishment will be to find galvatron and his rouges and put an end to his plans.  
Dinobot: I understand. Alpha trion: How ever you mustn't take this quest on alone dinobot you will need help.  
Dinobot: I need no help Prime! I can handle that rouge my self! (SLAM) Predaking: You would do well to listen to the prime dinobot! He has lived longer then any of us and knows the vary dangers we face if galvatron finds what he's after!  
Dinobot: ... yes sir. Then who would you have me go with to find galvatron prime?  
Alpha trion: You shall journey with Orion Primal and his maxamals on their ship the Axalon. Dinobot: I see... Predaking: Tho Orion is still young he has meany traits that i would not have minded heaving by my side. You would do well to learn from him. Dinobot: As you wish my king. Predaking: I bid you farewell dinobot and i hope for your success.

That was episode 2 till next time thank you for reading.


	3. Episode 2 The pack rat

Axalon Launch Day

Alpha trion: I take it you and your comrades are ready for your journey?  
Orion primal: Yes we're just (Ouff)  
?: Watch it pack rat comein thru! Orion primal: ready to take off...  
Alpha trion: And who was that? Orion primal: (Sigh) that was Rattrap.  
Alpha trion: I see... so that is rattrap. I Would have i thought some one like him would have got'n on one of the earlier ships.  
Orion primal: Oh he did. Alpha trion: Then why... Orion primal: They just couldn't stand him. Alpha trion: Ah i see. Well i wish you the best of luck Primal.  
Orion primal: Thank you Alpha trion sir. Alpha trion: Oh one more thing primal. there is somthing Vector prime and i wish to give you and talk to you about.  
Orion primal: Vary well um what is it? Alpha trion: Something vary important to your journey that can not be discussed here. Come we have much to talk about in so vary little time.

And that was episode 3 and as always thank you for reading the next episode will be up tomorrow and if we're lucky so will episode 5 of chapter 1


	4. Episode 3 Meeting Primus

Launch day 10 Mega cycles till take off. Location ... the well of the allspark.

Orion Primal: (clearly nervous) Well Alpha trion when you said you wanted to talk in private i didn't think THIS is what you meant. Alpha trion: Yes well things have taken a dire turn for the worst i'm afraid...  
Orion Primal: (spacing out and taking it all in) ... Alpha trion: Are you all right orion? Orion Primal: Huh ya just prime. I mean yes Prime sir!  
Alpha trion: Then come fallow me orion primal to meet our maker Primus. Orion Primal: (still clearly nervous) yes ... sir... (both go down into the well)  
Vector Prime: Ah i see you both made it. Good. Primus and the others are waiting. Orion Primal: Others? Alpha trion: the other primes. Orion Primal: But i thought... Vector Prime: There were others...  
Alpha trion: But as you can see they are now one with Primus. Orion Primal: Primus...! (bows) Primus: RISE ORION PRIMAL. Orion Primal: ...(gulp) Primus: DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE?  
Orion Primal: YES sir! Alpha trion: It is all right Orion there is no need to fear or feel nervous. We are all here with you. Orion Primal: Thank you trion. Primus: now let us begin...

and that is episode 4 and for now i need to clear my head for the next episode. as always thanks for reading.


	5. Episode 4 The rodent and the warrior

Time remaining till Launch 8 mega cycles. Location onboard Axalon.

Rhinox: Cheetor have you seen Orion? Were about to take off. Cheetor: No. Why is the boss bot missing? Rhinox: Hmm maybe... Rattrap: So uh when are we's gona take off?  
Rhinox: Not any time soon i'm afraid. At least not with out primal. Rattrap: Oh for bootin up cold! Ya got to be kidin me! He's probably on the other side of cybertron with that old bot by now...  
Rhinox: What!? Rattrap: I said he's probably... Rhinox: No who was he with?! Rattrap: eh some old bot with a long beard and cape. Rhinox: Alpha trion... Did you see where they went?!  
Rattrap: Hey hey! I didn't see nuthin after they took off flyin. Cheetor: Got any idea where they might have went big bot? Dinobot: I will go and hunt him down and bring him back here. Rhinox: Wait i'll go with you. Dinobot: Negative! It would be unwise for you to leave ship before it is ready for flight. Rattrap: Hey ya got no arguments here. Lets just let o'l chomper face handle it.  
Dinobot: gRRrr~ You would do well to watch the way you speak vermin~! Rattrap: Oh ya~ and who's gona make me huh. you? Dinobot: (glare) Gurrrr~  
Rhinox: THAT'S ENOUGH! Dinobot you'll go find Primal and bring him back here. Rattrap you me and Cheetor will finsh up loading up the Axalon and getting the engines ready for take off. Is that clear? Rattrap: Yes sir! Dinobot: Then i will take my leave.  
Cheetor: Good luck Dinobot! Dinobot: I do not believe in luck.

That was episode 5. Well that was fun. (sarcasm) But really i'm glad i was able to get it done for you guys.


	6. Episode 5 Who's The Leader

Time remaining till Launch 5 mega cycles and counting.

Orion primal: Uhhg... (thinking *pit it still hurts*) Alpha trion: Will you be alright Orion? Orion primal: Yes it's ... uhg going to take some time to get use this.  
Alpha trion: well i... hm isn't that Dinobot? Orion primal: It shure looks like him. Rinox must have sent him to get my aft back on the ship. ha ha...ow~.  
Alpha trion: Well it seems we must part now Orion but any time you feel you need guidance all you need do is look to Primus and your self. Orion primal: We'll do sir ...  
(hugs the prime and runs off leaving a smiling Alpha trion)

Time remaining till Launch 3 mega cycles.

Orion primal: Dinobot why are we stopping is something wrong?  
Dinobot: Yes... something most certainly is (turns to face primal) such as the chain of command. You Orion Primal are far too inexperienced to lead. Therefor I shall challenge you for placement of leader~!  
Orion primal: We dont have to do this dinobot! Dinobot: You have no choice! Your ship is on the other side of this bridge and as you can see there is not other way past this chasm. And~ as you can see~ it is a vary long fall to the bottom.  
( both transform and ready their weapons ) (both clash swords over and over until) (Orion slips) Orion primal: UrHhhaa~ Dinobot: (grabs primal and throws him back up on the bridge) Orion primal: Wha-What are you doing? you would have won. Dinobot: You slipped ... such a death would not be honorable. And i like to defeat my opponents the old fashioned way~ BRUTALLY! (both clash with new vigor)  
Orion primal: You know dinobot for a warrior you have qualities i could like. Dinobot: As do you. I well have you recycled with the up most honors! Orion primal: Well... that would be just PRIME!

Well well now if part 6 isn't finally up. And as always thanks for reading.


	7. Episode 6 The Farewell

Time remaining till Launch 1 Mega cycle and 36 clicks

Location on board the Axalon

Cheetor: Hey guys dinobot and the boss bot still aren't back yet.  
Rattrap: Ya well i bet that old chopper face must have done him in. like a i always say never trust predacons.  
Cheetor: Ya well... i'm gona go find them! Rinox: Oh no your not!  
Alpha trion: is this a bad time? Rhinox: Thank primus. Alpha trion do you know where Orion is?  
Cheetor: And why he's not back yet? Alpha trion: No. I figured he would be back here by now. Cheetor: I'm going! Rinox: Cheetor you sit your aft back down i need all three of your to get this thing off the ground!  
Alpha trion: Three... you mean me as well? Rhinox: Yep! And I'm gona need you to tell us which way primal would have gone to get back here so we can find him in the Axalon. Cheetor: Yes! Hang on boss bot we're comin! Rattrap: Why do i get the feelin this is gona suck.  
Cheetor: engines at 45% and climbing. Rattrap: stabilizers at 100% Rhinox: Boosters online.  
Alpha trion: On board guidance systems online. Rhinox: Lift off!

Meanwhile at Maximos chasm

(CLANK) (SLASH) (CLATER CLANK) the warrior and the Primal clashed with both starting to tire.

Dinobot: I See you do not fall easily primal. But... nore will... i.  
Orion primal: Why are ... we doing *Arragh* (clash) this dinobot? Your a predacon warrior i'm a maxmal... (Clashhh sheennck) Dinobot: All the more reason for *aruuhg* (clash) me to lead.

Just then ((*BOOOWM*))

Dinobot: What in the great inferno is that?! Orion primal: DINOBOT LOOK OUT!  
(in a burst of speed Orion primal flys in to dinobot grabbing him and flying away from the collapsing bridge)

Dinobot: YOU CAN FLY?! Orion primal: It looks that way. Dinobot: Why didn't you just do that instead of fighting me? Orion primal: Now wheres the honor in that? AND WILL YOU STOP WIGGLING!

More balls of fire rain down apon cybertron causing chaos fear and devastation as the Axalon flys though the fiery chaos its crew sees something in the distance

Rattrap: Is it a bird? Rhinox: Maybe a ship? Cheetor: No. Its PRIMAL! WAY TO GO BOSS BOT! Alpha trion: And he has dinobot as well! Rhinox: Some one get them in here! Orion primal: *Uuhoff* Dinobot: urrrgh...  
Orion primal: Alpha trion wa-what are you doing? Alpha trion: ensuring that you all make it out of here alive my friends!

With that the primes banded together to help the Axalon and it crew to the stars far beyond cybertron. To parts unknown for their journey is just beginning...


End file.
